You and Me Together
by Stardust287
Summary: SEQUEL TO GET OVER IT  Kalli and Miley learn that they actually have some things in common and start to be good friends. Miley keeps waiting for Kalli to spread her secret of being Hannah Montana, so what will happen next?
1. Say What?

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Summary-On the way home from school, Kalli and Miley learn that they actually have some things in common and start to be good friends. Miley keeps waiting for Kalli to spread her secret of being Hannah Montana, so will Kalli stay real friends with Miley or will she end up telling the secret after everything they've been through together?

Chapter 1 – Say What?

----------

"Wait. Did we just actually _agree_ on something?" Kalli asked.

"I think we did!" Miley gasped.

Miley took out a pack of cinnamon gum and took a strand. "Want one?"

"Um, sure." Kalli took off the wrapper and made a huge bubble and then popped it. They laughed together.

"Wow. We both actually laughed with each other!" Miley said.

Miley had to think this through….Maddie was her only new friend that knew she was Hannah Montana. Karlee and Tobi had no idea. And, obviously, Kalli knew. Is it possible that her and Kalli could become-

Miley stopped her thoughts in mid sentence. There's no way she was getting along with this girl that threatened to tell the world she Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana! Was there?

----------

Kalli ended up inviting Miley over to her house after 20 minutes of walking from school filled with laughter, smiles, and some awkward silences.

"This is your house?"

"Mmm, yeah. Remember when I told my parents are very successful lawyers? There's your answer….and we now live here!" Kalli grabbed Miley's wrist and walked her inside through the front door.

Miley walked into Kalli's _mansion_ like house to the smell of like lemon drops.

"My parents always work late, so you chill out for a while and if you want to, like, hang out by the pool."

"Coolness."

----------

It was heading for 10 at night on a Thursday. The time had slipped faster than Kalli and Miley expected. Miley was considering Kalli a friend now, after everything that happened. She had so much fun (swimming, reading by the pool, tanning, shopping, laughing) that they forgot to do their homework. Kalli let Miley borrow a pair of gold-sparkle-glittered-oversized-sunglasses to keep.

"Oh my gosh….what time is it?"

"Eh, it's heading for 10."

Miley tipped up her sunglasses as Kalli turned off the waterfall by the pool with a remote.

"What?"

"You should probably go home and get some beauty sleep…my driver can take you?"

"Sweet." Miley said. She took her purse (complimentry of Kalli) and dropped her sun glasses. The two of them did their handshake and flipped their hair at the end. Kalli walked Miley out to the freshly paved driveway and sat next to her in the limo.

"Miley, we so have to go get mani/pedi's tomorrow after school…deal?"

"Deal."

----------

Miley stepped out of the limo as it dropped her off in front of her house. She blew Kalli a kiss as the limo drove off.

"Love you like a sister!" she shouted at her.

"_What?_"

Miley turned around and saw Maddie standing outside Miley's front door.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"You promised me we could study for the finals coming up in 2 weeks."

"That was tonight?"

"Um, yeah!"

"Right, well-"

"You know what? That Kalli girl has changed you. Look at you!"

Miley glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped red tank top and a black leather mini skirt with 3 inch heels. She was wearing blue eye shadow and cookie dough flavor lip gloss with way too much blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah…Kalli and I kind of went to the mall and I got a makeover and-"

"And you stood me up for your new sister!" Maddie sqealed sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't mean to become friends with her, it just happened."

"Yeah, well, look at what just happened to yourself now. You lost a friend!" Maddie stomped away, leaving Miley with her new-and-revised-self and a sky full of stars.

----------

**A/N- there's the first chapter! Hope u liked it….review : )**


	2. BFFN Who?

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

----------

Chapter 2 – BFFN Who?

Miley woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes coming from her kitchen. She stood up and put on her puffy slippers and walked down the hall, stairs, and into the kitchen.

She saw Jackson stuffing his face with a blueberry muffin and milk, with a bowl of cereal too.

"Hey, bud. Want some pancakes?" her dad asked.

"No, thanks. Not really hungry." She walked over to the couch and lay down with her head on a pillow. Was she really that dumb? She became friends with Kalli, the same devil who tried to destroy her career/life. After everything Miley had no choice to do for Kalli, they were now friends. Miley took out her cell phone (out of the purse Kalli gave her, thank you very much), and first dialed Kalli's number.

"Hey Kalli. Yeah, Maddie got all mad at me and said she's not my friend anymore….I'm your what? What does BFFN stand for….whatevs, see you at school."

She hung up and dialed Maddie's number. No answer.

"Maddie, I'm sorry….I didn't know, and plus I forgot…if you're their, pick up?...fine…..whatever, see you at school." Miley finished her message and wanted to throw her cell phone out the window and onto the beach. And that's exactly what she did.

----------

Miley walked over to Maddie when she arrived at school, who was at her own locker.

"Maddie, I'm sorry about last night. If you want to, you can come over tonight and we can study together?"

Maddie bit her lip and thought about her offer. "Sure. Why not."

"'Kay, I'll meet you here at your locker after school."

----------

Kalli sat next to Miley in math class, which is where Maddie usually sat. Lilly sat behind Miley and Oliver sat to the left of her.

"Something is fishy," Lilly said, staring at Miley and Kalli, giggling.

"There serving fish at lunch? Gross," Oliver said.

"No, I mean, why would Kalli and Miley be hanging out with each other? Did we miss something in our research?"

"Obviously."

-

"Kalli, that's where I sit," Maddie said coming into the room.

"Well, I'm sitting here!"

"No, I haven't noticed," Maddie said and sat two rows over.

"So, you excited for tonight when we go shopping and get our nails done?" Kalli asked.

"Kalli! I'm so stupid! I told Maddie I could study with her tonight!"

"After we made plans?"

"Yeah," Miley's eyes darted away. Now she had to decide between her BFFN (what ever that meant in Kalli language), or her former BFF who is now her just friend….


	3. Who Are You?

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 3 –Who Are You, And What Have You Done With My Best Friend?

--------

Through out math, Kalli kept glaring daggers at Miley. Miley always had a routine-after that, she'd glance at Maddie, and she'd wave and give a small smile. She then looked over at Rico, who never even noticed her starring at him. Then she turned around to Lilly and Oliver, who always shrugged in a 'what-are-you-starring-at-us-for?' way. Then she'd sigh, and before her fourth time doing this routine, the bell rang. Kalli waited by the doorway while Maddie left for her next class. As she stood up, Lilly tapped her shoulder.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my friend?" Lilly asked.

"Friend?" Miley questioned.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't, actually. Explain."

"You and Kalli? She wants to exploit your secret of being HANN-" Oliver covered Lilly's mouth with his hand. "I'll keep her quiet."

Miley nodded and made a mental note to thank Oliver for saving her secret from everyone who was still in the class room. Before Kalli left, she snickered and her heels clicked along the tiles on the school floor. Miley walked out to her locker and switched binders when Kalli came over.

"Miley, go ahead with Maddie and study tonight. I forgot I made plans with Li- a friend."

Miley squinted. Who was Kalli meeting? "Okay. Look, I'm going to be late to biology. Later."

---------

Miley walked into the biology room and smelt the usual smell of perfume that all the air heads in her class wore during school. She wrinkled her nose as she sat down. Ms. Kunkle passed back there most recent test. Miley looked at her paper. Marked in red was F. She needed to bring her grade up or she would flunk the class.

---------

As biology ended, she walked over to Rico.

"Hey, Rico."

"Um, hi Miley."

"Rico, could you please come over to my house tonight and help tutor me? I really need to pass this class, or I can't-"

Miley stopped in mid sentence. Rico didn't know she was Hannah or her family rule of at least getting a B so she could perform.

"Okay…I'll come. But, you have to do a favor for me."

"What is it?" Miley sighed.

"Get Maddie to come over and help study with us….like a study party."

Miley knew Maddie was coming and was planning on having it be a study party. But why did Rico care?

"Do I want to know why?" Miley said walking out of the room with Rico.

Rico pulled her aside near the water fountain. "Because I really like her."

"Aw, how cute! Sure, she'll be their."

Rico sighed a sigh of relief. "Just don't tell her. I just want to hang out with her."

"Deal." Miley strutted down the hall and to Maddie's locker, since it was the end of the day.

"Hey Maddie, Rico is going to walk home with us and join us with our studying."

"Ok, sounds good."

The three some walked out of the school together and headed off to Miley's house.

---------

After an hour of studying….or mostly goofing off, it started to pour rain outside.

"Hey, let's take a break and run outside in the rain!" Rico suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Maddie said. Rico smirked to himself as he impressed his crush.

They ran out into the road first and jumped in puddles and then ran down to the beach and started splashing each other and throwing sand at each. They laughed so hard. It was like nobody else existed in the world but the three of them, sitting there on the beach, laughing with each other.

---------

**A/N- plz review. : ) **


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4 – Surprises

---------

Miley, Maddie, and Rico all walk through the back door at the same time. They were all worn out from their fun in the rain.

"Come on, we better get studying," Rico suggested.

"Puh-lease! I'm having way more fun blowing off studying for the finals!" Maddie said. Rico looked away and focused his eyes on one of the guitar to keep him self from falling over. Miley noticed and hesitated. She knew why he was in a-some-what zone.

"Let's watch a movie!" Miley said to hopefully cheer Rico up.

"Scary, of course," Maddie said.

"Duh!" Miley and Rico said.

Rico got soda, Maddie popped in the movie, and Miley made popcorn.

"Butter, please!" Rico requested.

"Salt too!" Maddie chimed in.

"Got it!" Miley yelled form the kitchen.

She ran over with the buttered and salted popcorn and sat down. Maddie shut off the lights as a scary yet tacky movie was about to begin.

---------

Halfway through the movie, it was still pouring out. Rico's teeth were chattering, Maddie's eyes were closed, and Miley's head was wrapped in a blanket.

"Don't go in, don't go in…" Rico studdered at the TV.

There was a pounding at the front door.

"AHHHH!" they all screamed.

"Who is it?" Miley called.

"It could be a burglar, Miley!" Maddie whispered.

Rico hid under his blanket.

Miley sighed as her friends exaggerated the possibility.  
She stood up and walked to the door as the pounding continued. She put her hand on the bronze door knob and twisted it.

"Oliver?" Miley said.

"Miley, come quick, no time to explain! It's an emergency!"

---------

**A/N- plz review: ) **


	5. Rain and More Rain

Chapter 5 - Rain and More Rain

"Oliver, what do you mean it's an emergency?" Miley asked stepping outside and closing the door behind her, "It's ten at night!"

"So? I was at the library doing research when I saw a huge neon poster saying 'Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana!' and then when I was running to your house, I saw more and more of these posters all over Malibu!"

"Kalli…" Miley whispered more to herself then to Oliver.

"And…Lilly."

"_What?_"

"I stopped at Lilly's to ask her about it, and Kalli was their, making more posters!" Oliver said.

"Why?" Miley said and started crying.

"Miley, I don't know! I wish I did….we should go all over town and tear down all the posters!"

"Miley, does Kalli have something over you?" Maddie asked wandering outside with Rico trailing behind her.

Miley nudged her and elbowed toward Rico "He doesn't know though, guys."

"Oh, that…" Maddie said.

"I don't know what?" Rico asked.

Miley sighed. "Should we tell him?"

Oliver nodded, along with Maddie. "It's not like _he'll_ turn against you," Maddie said.

Miley was ready to tell him the truth, but Karlee came running through the rain towards him.

"Miley, Miley, there's posters saying you're Hannah Montana! What kind of a joke is that?" Karlee said. Oliver cocked his head. _She doesn't know_ Miley mouthed. He nodded.

"Woah, pretty funny!" Miley faked laughed.

"What kind of a sucker would fall for that?" Karlee said still laughing.

"One who knows the truth…"Rico said.

"Guys, I have to talk to Rico alone, stay here with ditzy for a minute."

Maddie and Oliver stayed outside in the rain to talk to Karlee while Miley led Rico onto the couch inside.

"Rico, you have to swear you will never tell anyone this as long as we're friends," Miley said.

"I promise," he spoke, his voice cracking.

"Okay, remember how Karlee said she thought I was Hannah Montana and I pretended to laugh at that?"

Rico nodded.

"That's because…I am Hannah Montana."

Rico's eyes glazed over and looked hard. Miley waited for a response, and got one she wouldn't expect.

"I don't believe you."


	6. Closets and Cookies

Chapter 6 - Closets and Cookies

"Rico, why would I lie about something like this?" Miley asked.

"I don't know…it's just…"

"What?"

"It's just…hard to believe…I mean, you lied to me the whole two years I've known you."  
Miley had to ponder this. She then tilted her head towards Rico.

"You know, it's been two years since Jackson has been my employee."

"Oh, right…" Miley said.

"So…."  
"I can prove to you that I'm Hannah Montana!" Miley blurted out.

Rico tilted his head and studied her eyes. They were steady, yet fierce. Not the signs of lying exactly, he thought.

"How?"

Miley grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. She went inside her closet and then pushed aside her clothes. Rico gasped. He saw these two huge doors with a fresh coat of gold paint that spelled the letters HM on both see through doors. Miley opened them both and stepped inside before Rico.

"This is how." Miley closed the glass doors behind Rico. Rico then felt dizzy, but kept looking around.

"So, wasn't health so boring today, Rico? Learning how to do CPR and stuff?"

Rico nodded. "I think I might have fallen asleep…"

Miley laughed.

"That was really off topic," Rico said. He still felt dizzy. Maybe this all hasn't sunk in yet, he thought.

"Just trying to make conversation," Miley said walking through the Hannah Clothes, "Cookie?"

"Sure," Rico said taking one from the plate Miley held. Miley must not have been paying attention, because she then heard what sounded like choking. She turned around and saw Rico collapse to the ground.

"Oh my God….Rico!" she screamed. She dropped everything in her hands and rushed over to him.

"Good thing we learned CPR today," Miley said to herself. She put her mouth to his, trying to give him air. Miley didn't hear Maddie and Oliver come in through the doors.

Oliver's jaw dropped and Maddie's eyes grew big.

"Why is Miley kissing Rico?" Maddie whispered to Oliver.

He shrugged. "Don't know."

Miley looked up. "Call an ambulance! He's not breathing!"

"Right!" Oliver yelled and pulled out his cell phone and dialed. Maddie rushed over to them.

"Oh, you're doing CPR, not kissing him," Maddie chuckled.

"This is not funny." Miley tried again and put her lips to his.

"Right, sorry."

-

An ambulance pulled into the rain-slicked driveway. As they loaded Rico in, Miley, Maddie, and Oliver watched.

"I have to go with him," Miley said.

"Why?"

"This is my fault."

"How?" Oliver asked.

"I gave him a cookie with nuts in it, and he started to choke, I guess."

"Where did you randomly get cookies from in your closet?" Maddie asked.

"Doesn't matter, I just had them." Miley hopped into the ambulance, "Meet me at the hospital. By the way, where did Karlee go?"

"Home," Oliver yelled.

Miley nodded. "See you soon." She slammed the ambulance door shut and they drove off.

"How did this happen?" One of the doctors asked.

"I gave him a cookie with nuts in it…"

"Is he allergic to nuts?"

Oh, God, Miley thought. He must be. She never even thought of that. This was all her fault. She looked at Rico. He looked helpless. Miley slipped a tear.

"What have I done?" Miley asked. She knew she was in for a long night.

**A/N- so sorry its been a while since I've updated this story…please review tho: )**


	7. What Next?

Chapter 7 – What Next?

"Whats wrong with Rico? Is he going to be okay?" Miley asked, still in the ambulance.

"The nuts you gave him could be fatal for him. Since there is a drop in his blood pressure and he was having trouble breathing-he was, right?" the paramedic asked.

Miley nodded.

"This most likely has to do with his cardiovascular system."

"Whats that?" Miley asked.

"It means he probably felt lightheaded and dizzy, and we think he has anaphylactic shock."

"Which is…"

"A sudden and possibly severe reaction to nut exposure," the paramedic said.

"Oh," Miley said as she cried some more.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you didn't know he was allergic."

"But you just said it might be fatal…I'm so sorry Rico," she said, grasping his hand in hers, even though he couldn't hear her.

-----

An hour later, Oliver and Maddie rushed into the hospital.

"Hey, Miles," Oliver said as he and Maddie walked into Rico's room.

"Shh, Rico's sleeping," she whispered.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

"Is he going to be okay?" Maddie piped in.

"Yes, he got the help he needed in time. So he's going to be just fine."

Maddie and Oliver sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Miley said.

Just then, Lilly and Kalli walked in.

Miley rolled her eyes._Here we go,_ she thought.

Lilly burst into tears. "Rico."

"Sheesh, Miley. What did you do to him?" Kalli snickered.

Miley stood up. "This is not the time to make fun of me _or_ Rico."

"What do you have against me?" Kalli asked, already knowing the answer.

Miley sighed and sat down.

"That's what I thought," Kalli said.

"Shut up!" Oliver said to her, "Okay, you have no idea what its like or how this happened, so shut your trap, before I make you."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. She never would have expected Oliver to say something like that.

"We're not here for you, we're here for Rico," Maddie said.

Kalli grinned. "Me too."

-----

Miley, Maddie, and Oliver headed down to the hospitals café to grab a quick dinner.

"Guy's, I'm going stay the night with Rico, okay?" Miley said.

"Then we'll stay too," Maddie offered.

"No, that's okay. I gotta talk to Rico about…you know."

Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, and since Kalli claims she is here for Rico, I just..."

"We know…we'll get her and Lilly out of here so you can talk to Rico when he wakes up privately." Maddie threw out her trash and sat back down at the table.

"Thanks, guys," Miley said.

"Anything, that's what friends are for," Oliver said.

"Too bad I wasn't that good of one to Rico," Miley said.

"Well, Kalli and Lilly aren't good friends to Rico _or _you," Maddie said.

"I know." Miley nodded. "I know."


End file.
